


爱情来时+流转

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 伪现背爱情来时灵感来自于预告ep4





	1. Chapter 1

最近两天中本悠太心情不好。

他尽力在跑行程时带着笑，坐上保姆车后总能感到被抽干了精气神，实在没有兴致和队友打闹，一反往常安安静静地坐在车后排的位置闭眼睡觉。

他没发现董思成最近几天也都会悄悄坐在他旁边。弟弟显然发现自家哥哥失了平日的活力，他只知前些天晚上中本悠太跑到阳台上接了一个家里的电话，回到卧室后将原本暂停的动画页面关掉，挤出一个难看的笑说：“Winko，哥今天有点累，想早点休息。”

董思成看到对方的表情有些愣，只得应了声好示意对方赶紧去休息。那天晚上他连手游都没敢碰，也早早关灯躺在床上，他睡不着，听到客厅里文泰一在和谁交谈着最近追的电视剧剧情，外面的世界像黑洞似地吸走了卧室里的所有声音，包括两人的呼吸声。

中本悠太没有心思向谁吐露发生了什么事，尽管他认定身边很多人已是自己能够亲近的对象，但他明白没有必要事无巨细地向其他人倾诉自己的心事，说出来的那瞬间好像会显得怪没意思的。

大家开心就行了，行程顺利就行了。

后面几天在纽约KCON上中本悠太一个晃神，差点从舞台上掉了出去。

就是那么一瞬间的事，表演完后自己只顾着和台下的粉丝打招呼，没有注意到自己已经走到舞台边缘，近些的粉丝惊叫着“watch out”，下一秒有只手把他抓了回来。

中本悠太转头，看到董思成有些愠怒的神情，他这才彻底回过神来，赶紧上前去拍了拍对方的背，安慰道：“没事没事，我刚才没有注意。”

台上还在轰隆隆地放着音乐，台下尽是粉丝的尖叫声，中本悠太眼前的画面却仿佛成了彩色版本的默片，董思成抬了些下巴眯起眼睛，脸部轮廓分明，表情冷到极点。

表演结束后金道英第一个在车里坐下，转头看到董思成跟在郑在玹后面臭着脸上了车，他心里暗暗震惊，脾气一向温和的弟弟鲜有这样的表情。后来的中本悠太踏进车内，短暂环视一圈想往董思成那边走，后者见状立刻起身，不顾狭小的车道不轻不重地撞上中本悠太的肩膀，看了一眼坐在金道英后面的郑在玹已经靠在窗户玻璃上睡着了，便又走一步到金道英这排。

“哥，我要和你一起坐。”

“……好。”金道英一下没法拒绝，理了下伸到旁边位置的外套的边角，董思成坐下后二话不说就往自己肩膀靠着闭目养神。

被称为队内智囊的金道英感应到了什么，他从座位缝里向后望去，郑在玹已经悄悄睁眼在看往后走的中本悠太。

“死小子。”金道英在心里发着牢骚，几十分钟后到达郊外的宾馆，在听到自己和中本悠太还有董思成分到一个房间后彻底崩溃了。

不喜欢和别人有亲近行为的董思成破天荒地提议要和金道英一起睡，不顾金道英的回答，弟弟已经从柜子里抽出一套被子开始铺床。中本悠太在一旁默不作声拿出换洗衣服便走进卫生间内洗澡。金道英坐在床边瞥了一眼依旧冷脸的董思成，抽出手机询问起郑在玹到底发生了什么事，还没等到对方回答，他听到董思成的微信语音响起铃声来，董思成低头看了看手机屏幕，一边接通一边往房间外面走。

“悠太哥今天差点从舞台上摔出去，还好思成反应快拉住他。”

“……所以？？？”

“我也不知道，反正两个人都在生气。”

“晕，这什么情况？”金道英啪嗒啪嗒敲着屏幕，视线里看见中本悠太漫不经心擦着头发从卫生间里出来了。

“Winko呢？”

这平静的语气又是闹哪出？脑子乱糟糟的金道英只好老实回答道：“出去接电话了。”

中本悠太顿了顿，忽然觉得房间里有些闷，随便套了件薄外套，拖鞋也懒得换，说：“我出去透透气。”

刻意忽略了某些意图，中本悠太在宾馆三楼胡乱走着，楼层里空荡荡。他从裤子口袋里拿出手机一看，凌晨一点，他开始往下面走。

最终他在大厅门外的小花园里找到了董思成。自动门打开时冷空气疯狂扑到他面前，他缩了缩脖子抱臂，又赶紧把外套帽子套上。

没想到即使在夏日，纽约到了夜晚还是这么冷。今晚月亮却是很圆，中本悠太抬头，或许是海风太大，云一阵又一阵地遮住月亮。视线里月光模模糊糊地照出董思成的背影，从小就在练中国舞的男孩子体态特别好，即使无聊随意站着都是笔直。

中本悠太看着看着，不经意间笑了，还没来得及收回笑容便看到董思成挂了电话转身，和自己一样表情已经柔软很多。视线相对时，两人都有片刻尴尬。

“Winko。”中本悠太首先打破沉默向董思成走去。

“哥。”连名字都懒得叫，董思成的笑意很快不见了，换回和月光颜色一般清冷的神情。两人就这么在凉意刺骨的宾馆外站着。

“悠太。”董思成忽然用中文叫了声名字，又赶紧换回韩语，“你，不开心。”

一阵风吹过，月亮又出来了。

“遇到了些事。”

“哦。”董思成不再看他，低头盯着地面，两人的影子早就重合在了一起，“所以都不注意自己会摔下去是吗？”

“我家邻居……”中本悠太开口，“我家邻居有个对我特别好的老夫妇，在我很小的时候就特别照顾我，有时父母太忙，我和姐姐会去他们家吃饭。前几天我母亲打电话告诉我老爷子去世了。”

董思成听后抬头看向中本悠太，这下又换成中本悠太低头看着地面，黑色的刘海被风吹着几乎遮住了眼睛，加上外套的帽子，他看不清中本悠太的表情。

“我不知道……都太突然了……非常感慨，或许这些对于我这样才活了二十多年的年轻人不是个什么容易想通的问题……比如老了到底是怎么回事，死又到底是什么。”

沉默半饷，中本悠太又开口说话：“我不知道了。”

董思成明白了他毫无逻辑的解释，觉得无所谓了，他上前一步张开双臂，环住哥哥的脖子，在背上轻轻拍着。

中本悠太感到对方的动作后闭上眼无声苦笑。

“因为自己现在的行程没办法赶回去参加老爷子的葬礼……“中本悠太埋入董思成的肩膀内侧，纯棉质的外套透过对方的体温，“对不起呀Winko，哥哥我以后会注意安全的，你别生气好不好。”

拍着自己后背的手停住，中本悠太感到对方叹口气，连肩膀都向下垮了些。

“好。”董思成的声音很沉，好像能投入黑夜一般，中本悠太在听到弟弟乖乖的一声回应后，悬着的神经全都放松了，尽管两人的体温感知都被这海风吹到消失殆尽，中本悠太却没觉得多难受，心里那层外壳被董思成那短短一声答应融化，又酸又涩。

他伸手把弟弟的外套帽子戴上，月光又被云遮住了。

他凑过去吻住对方的嘴唇，很凉。

身后有车驶过，他也没停下来。

再回过神来他已经拉着弟弟回到房间，金道英不知道跑到哪里去了。懒得开灯的两人钻进中本悠太这床的被窝里。

窗帘没有关好，透了些街边昏沉的灯光，中本悠太此时只看得到背光的董思成的脸。

“还是有点冷。”董思成说完凑过来吻他，嘴唇相接传递着温度让人沉溺，中本悠太再把他抱紧了些。

他忽地想起这些天自己做的那些光怪陆离的梦，枯掉的草原、交错的树枝、不停歇的河流与对称的破损楼梯，无论怎么跑怎么叫都无法发泄心中的苦闷，腰似乎都被牵扯着疼起来。

他没有停歇地往前走，一片烟雾里他又碰到了一面水墙，毫无障碍地通过后他看见穿着橘粉大衣的董思成背对着他站在不远处，对方似乎感到身后有动静转过身。

“爱情来时……”

他仔细看着。

偏白皮肤，黑色头发，深棕瞳孔。

“遮天蔽日。”

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “爱情来时遮天蔽日”这句话是引用自落落的某篇短文，但找不到是哪篇了……


	2. 流转

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没有好好分手的温吞故事。

（1）

收到李泰容的信息时，中本悠太正提着一袋零食和饮料从便利店走出来。立春后大阪的天气逐渐转暖，穿着套头衫都有些热，迎面而来的风褪去尖锐寒意，带上令人舒适的温度，这一切都让他心情好上不少。

中本悠太在街道上散步，这是他在工作之余最喜欢做的事情。从SM转为日方经纪公司的幕后编舞快要到第四年，褪去偶像时期光环的他，随着时间流逝在日常出门时被认出的次数也越来越少，这反倒令他愈发安心地专注在跳舞这件事上。

走过熟悉的服装店门口他朝里面看了看，老板娘正在上最新款的豹纹外套，豹纹作为永恒经典的图案，是大阪大妈们的心头爱。中本悠太笑着朝老板娘打过招呼，家乡人的热情与豪放不羁正是他中意的点，这也是他最后决定回到日本工作的原因之一。

“这位漂亮小哥哥迷路了吗？”不远处他听见熟悉的男大姐A子的声音，正想走过去吐槽她是不是又到处乱搭讪吓着别人了，男大姐今天穿着黑色紧身裙和皮夹克，魁梧背影挡住的面孔从中本悠太逐渐靠近的视角这边露出，在看清对方的脸后他愣在原地。

是董思成。

中本悠太曾经的队友和恋人。

“悠太。”董思成在看到他后自然而然地用中文打起招呼，脸上没什么表情。

“诶？悠、悠太？”A子转身看到被叫的人之后，迅速反应道，“难道这位漂亮小哥是悠太酱在韩国的队友？”

“啰嗦死了！”中本悠太被这一幕搞得不知道说什么好，他挠挠头走过来，试图用韩语阻止A子的询问，“你怎么在这里？迷路了？”

董思成低头看了下手机，用日语向A子说明：“我在找这家旅馆。”

“啊~”A子瞥了一眼手机上的地图和标记，解释道，“小哥你从那边回到大道上，会看见一家很大的化妆店，面朝它向右走，走不了多远你就能看到宾馆了。”

被冷落在一边的中本悠太打量起董思成，黑色头发剪得比当艺人时短，清爽又好看，比起少年时期多了几分成熟稳重，那人正认真听着A子的解释，点点头。

“帮大忙了，我手机到了日本信号就很差，非常感谢。”

A子稍稍倾身表示客气，中本悠太在一旁站着尴尬说不出话。

“最近公司让我来出个差顺便也算放假，他们想找这边几个舞蹈工作室谈合作。”董思成又朝中本悠太寒暄，他现在日语已经流利到可以日常对话了，中本悠太暗暗吃惊。

“……哦，真、真厉害啊Winko。”中本悠太还是有些紧张，坚持用韩文回答。面前的董思成游刃有余地切换回韩语，说道：“不打扰你了悠太哥，我先走了。”

“哦，嗯。”中本悠太捏紧塑料口袋，向面前的人招手，突然屁股被人踢上一脚，他忙不迭转头，A子使劲朝他使眼色。

中本悠太虽然没好气地瞪了A子一眼，但默契地领会到对方意思。

“Winko，我送你去宾馆吧。”中本悠太迈开步子快速追上董思成。被叫到的人转头，细碎额发被一阵风掀起来，抿嘴表示个笑容，应道：“好。”

两人走在路上，没太多话可说，中本悠太还是努力找了些话题。

“你在中国一切还顺利吗？”

“挺好的，和悠太哥一样，我现在也在公司里负责编舞的工作。”

“哦。”

“最近哥在休息吗？”

“嗯，泰容哥和Ten明天飞北海道待两晚，两个人都想去泡温泉，我去陪陪他们。”

“啊那两个哥哥……”董思成听到熟悉的名字非常自然地笑了，和面对自己的表情不同，带着些怀念的意味，“他们两跳舞肯定受了很多伤，泡温泉休息一下，挺好的。”

中本悠太错开视线，看到不远处的宾馆，忽然停了脚步，董思成走在他前面些也跟着停下来，看着他。

“就是那里了。”中本悠太指向不远处的建筑楼，黄昏时间已经过去，光线越来越暗，眼中的景色都铺上了一层冷调滤镜色。

董思成张张嘴又住了口，街道上川流不息的车辆和人群连着即将到来的黑夜一点一点将他们吞没，他正想向中本悠太招手示意再见，中本悠太却突然开口说起话来。

“你的日文进步很多，好像已经不是以前那个语言能力不好的Winko了。不像我，中文太难，已经学不下去了。”大阪人此刻低头看着有些损坏的水泥地，仿佛在自言自语。

“没关系啊。”董思成的声音依旧很低沉，他垂下眼帘，笑着说，“中文本来就很难。”

 

（2）

中本悠太到达约定的宾馆时李泰容和Ten已经准备好浴衣要去泡温泉了，旧友相见总是让人舒心，中本悠太挑挑眉毛，贼笑道：“我们一见面就要赤裸相待吗？”

被“挑逗”的两人也顾不得韩国那套辈分原则，抱住日本人一阵挠痒拍打。

三人泡在半露天的温泉池子里发出了舒服又诡异的声音，随后都嘻嘻哈哈地笑。

“刚忙完新的行程？”

“嗯。”已过而立之年的Ten保养得不错，中本悠太以前发呆的时候会盯着对方又翘又圆的好看鼻头，一度搞得弟弟汗毛直立。现在仿佛已经习惯了哥哥的视线，Ten曲起手掌盛了水向哥哥洒过去。

“给我剧透剧透。”

“泰国小分队最近几年发展得不错，公司还挺重视的，要保密才有惊喜嘛。”Ten回答道。中本悠太越过Ten看到李泰容已经舒服地闭上眼睛，依旧像个小老头。

“我们的泰容哥哥呢，还在被那位弟弟缠着吗？”中本悠太故意提起以前的事，Ten一听乐得拍水面，李泰容这才睁开眼，笑得无奈。

“都说不是那么回事啦哎哟……”李泰容还像以前那会儿，在展现强烈的舞台形象以外的地方说话都温温柔柔，出道后过多的磨练让他变得更加沉稳有韧性。

“那位前几年可不得了，情人节还会给泰容哥送玫瑰花，搞不清楚状况的大概……”Ten迅速看了一眼旁边哥哥没事人一样的脸色，“大概以为他两真的在交往吧。”

“诶？”中本悠太直起身子，用日本人一贯的惊慌语气，“还有这事？哥你怎么没和我说过？”

“你啊……”李泰容顿了顿，“那个时候哪儿有时间关心这些，你不是也很忙吗！”

了然其中的时间节点，中本悠太乖乖闭嘴了，不到几秒又像个好动儿童似地朝李泰容泼了水，接着三人絮絮叨叨地将自己和身边的事八卦了遍，心满意足的中本悠太觉得时间差不多了便拿着毛巾起身：“我先去帮你们点些下酒菜吧。”

“悠太啊。”李泰容忽然叫住他。

“什么事？”

“WinWin去大阪了，说是公司那边让他谈合作。”李泰容犹豫一下还是说出来了，“昨天应该到了。”

中本悠太捏紧毛巾，转头朝李泰容挤出笑容：“Winko那家伙还是最偏心你这个哥哥了，什么事都先告诉你。”

Ten睁着眼睛在两人之间来回，心想中本悠太这抱怨话，对一半，也错一半，赶紧补了一刀：“你两都分手这么久了，还乱吃什么醋啊。”

“哎哟我们Ten呐，等会儿别想吃东西了。”

“悠太哥我错了我错了！”弟弟一听这话便没骨气地服了软，搓搓手无意识地向他撅嘴撒娇。

“都多大了，怎么还来这套。”中本悠太用毛巾打Ten的泡得发红的背，吸吸鼻子，“你们两也别泡太久了，赶紧回房间喝酒。”

 

（3）

不用Ten提醒，中本悠太自是知道和董思成已经分手多久，并非故意算着日子，在忙碌间偶尔想起来的时候还是会情不自禁辦个指头数数的。

他们的关系发生质变还是纽约KCON那晚，两人在亲吻中相拥而眠，浅眠三四个小时后醒来金道英也没回过房间，反倒给两人不少时间再多耳鬓厮磨了一会儿。

随后的日子里他们两的相处本质上说和普通的恋人没什么两样，从窒息甜蜜到争吵冷战都来了个遍。董思成面对中本悠太在关系确定后愈发热情的攻势下还是显得有些傻乎乎和慢悠悠，不过不打紧，中本悠太怎样都喜欢。尽管恋人无数次和中本悠太提起“哥哥你太热情我吃不消”这点，可本人觉得自己已经在镜头面前足够控制自己的行为，倒是董思成无意识间不分场合地对自己展现的任性和依赖让他有时开心到手足无措，在队友或者镜头前不知如何回应才算合适。

可惜两人终究因为未来职业规划问题上起了冲突，用李泰容的话总结，就是没能过去那个坎。

起始是同在国外打拼的相互取暖，问题也出在外国人这层身份上。

与董思成的相处中中本悠太逐渐了解到自家恋人的真正性格——真诚、果敢、通透。少年时期被SM说服过来当练习生，他只简单向别人解释说“试试看”，谁都会在奋斗过程中迎来看清自己定位的一天，合约快要到期时董思成就已决定转去幕后工作。

中本悠太至今想起来也觉得神奇，两人分开的时候并没有激烈争吵。在董思成向公司谈判前，宿舍那周照例组织看电影，中本悠太还记得点播的那部片子，主角们着陆外太空后正准备探索，抬头却看见无法计量的积得老高的水浪正向他们扑来。

董思成坐在沙发上如往常靠上中本悠太的肩膀时，衣物摩擦间传过熟悉的体温，两人都不约而同红了眼睛。

压抑的情绪不知在哪个剧情上跟着升上天空的飞船一样点燃爆发，被恋人比喻成温柔的大金毛的中本悠太发了狠似地，在和公司谈判续约那段时间单方面地对董思成说了不少难听的话。

“是啊，到现在你都没什么唱歌功底，定位也不算好。”

“小分队那边变动很多，你不赶紧跟上还想干什么。”

“转幕后就没曝光率了，你想清楚没有？”

董思成却一反往常一次也没迎着他吵。

“Winko，明天我就不去机场了。”

——中本悠太记得在分别时他说的最后一句话，却已想不起当时董思成的表情了。

那样一分开就是四年没有联系。

“你说吧，后悔不？”李泰容喝得有点醉，指着中本悠太问。中本悠太敛去笑容，在Ten的“哇这哥不笑的样子还是好吓人”打趣下无力地倒在桌子上，用自创大阪口音的韩语回了嘴，这曾是他的个人技，不叫好的那种。

“管好你自己啊喂，容儿啊容儿！”

两天时间过得很快，依依不舍和朋友分开后中本悠太飞回大阪，不知为何一股寒流袭击到这里，他出机场才发现这两天这边破天荒地下了大雪。乘坐地铁买了些日用品回到家门口，父母出国旅游家里没人，他在包里摸着钥匙。

“哎呀，这不是悠太吗？”熟悉的声音响在耳边，中本悠太一阵惊喜。

“婆婆！好久不见！”抬头便看到邻居婆婆正要出门买东西，老人脖子上挂着老式翻盖手机，像是想起什么后，婆婆将手机打开，笑着伸到中本悠太面前。

“前些天你姐姐教我设置桌面背景，你看，我换成我家老头子的照片了。”

“哇，真厉害！”中本悠太看到已经过世多年的老爷爷的照片一阵难过，但还是向婆婆竖起大拇指。

“高科技也有很好的一面，对吧？”老人见他夸自己眯眼哈哈笑得开心极了，“真想老头子呀……这样就可以天天看到他了……”老人将手机盖关上又翻开，银屏的光打在她眼镜上，中本悠太分明读到老人近乎无奈的思念。

他的心被捏紧了，灌满苦涩，他想起早期综艺里自己吃的那两块柠檬，嘴边仿佛还留着那个味道，酸到忍不住反呕。他又回忆起纽约之夜，自己向董思成诉说的疑惑。

“……比如老了到底是怎么回事，死又到底是什么。”

婆婆走后，他还是没找到钥匙，再也忍不住，蹲在地上无声哭起来。也不知自己像傻瓜似地蹲在自家门口哭了多久，视线里出现一双粉色豹纹高跟鞋，他不用抬头都知道谁站在他面前。

“悠太，去喝酒吗？”A子的声音柔柔地响在他头顶。

“我们谈谈。”

 

“那天见到思成酱，我回到酒吧就开始补你们早期的综艺，你们队人挺多的嘛。”在店里坐下拿到酒后，A子自顾自地说道。

“……哈？”还没从悲伤情绪里缓过来的中本悠太只能发出单音节。

“WinWin这个艺名挺好听的哦，还不太会说韩语的时候被你们一帮臭哥哥围着的样子，真的很可爱。”

“……”

“没想到你还有那么腻歪的一面，真恶心。”

“喂……”

“所以你有几次喝醉之后是在叫他？那么小声，我还以为你在学苍蝇叫呢。”

“等一下，苍蝇的声音和WinWin哪里像啦！”

“他是你的前男友？”A子来了个突然袭击，中本悠太睁大眼一时语塞，没料到朋友这么直接问出来。作为资深男大姐的A子，眼光狠辣又独到，同时懂得何时该保守秘密或者开口交流，面对中本悠太愣神的样子，她毫不留情地翻了个白眼，呵呵两声。

“你啊，挺好猜的。”A子抿口酒，“偶像时期这样不容易吧……虽然不知道你们发生了什么，现在不再去争取一下，幸福可能真的就会溜走哦。”

“要你管。”中本悠太扯着嗓子朝A子抱怨。

“你知道我的，向来劝分不劝和，难得一次反着来，你最好想清楚，抓紧了。”

“我说你真的很啰嗦啊……”中本悠太猛地将酒一口灌进嘴里，喉咙连着食道如同一串火烧起来，心里正五味陈杂，A子在这头又开口了。

“我挺喜欢Ten和楷灿这两孩子的，都是小甜心，你和他们还有联系吗？有的话帮我要个签名呗……还有啊，下次他们谁要是来大阪记得叫上我合个影。”

“你都不要我的签名照么？”中本悠太越听越不甘心。

“不需要，完全不需要。”

 

（4）

中本悠太离开A子所在的酒馆后，心不在焉地在街上逛了会儿，鬼使神差般又走到董思成住的那家酒店。

不知道他还有没有住这里，中本悠太漫不经心地想着，靠上身旁的自动贩卖机，拿出打开KakaoTalk点进和李泰容的对话框，打下“你知道他在大阪会待多少天吗”又开始发呆，到最后也没按下发送键。

直到瓶装水哐当落下的声响把他吓了一跳，从手机屏幕里抬头看见戴着黑色帽子的董思成看着自己有一会儿，今天他穿了成套的黑色运动服，贩卖机照出的白色强光打在董思成没什么精神的脸上，病态的瘦削暴露无遗。

“要去我房间坐坐吗？”董思成眨眨眼睛，开口问道。他语气轻飘飘的，像这阵带着寒意吹来的晚风。

“嗯。”

两人一前一后进房间，董思成将矿泉水放在玄关的柜子上，伸手想打开灯却一下没了动作，中本悠太站在身后想问怎么了的一瞬间被眼前的男人提着衣领按在墙边。

来不及进一步思考这人为何会有这么大力气，董思成带着凉意的嘴唇撞上来，中本悠太反射般伸手轻搂住他的后脑勺，顺着将已经歪掉的黑帽子摘掉丢在地上。

董思成忽然睁眼看他，停了下来，他发现中本悠太习惯性地在摸他的耳朵，温暖的指腹不厌其烦地碰触着耳轮，接着又滑向耳垂，一遍又一遍。

“Winko。”中本悠太垂眼轻声念着。

“嗯。”董思成应完又上前和中本悠太接吻，这次他们的动作不约而同缓慢又虔诚，唇舌搅动着又分开，不一会儿两个人默契地滚到了床上。

中本悠太撑起身子看董思成，右手摸着对方的脸，发现触感比分手前更加硌手了。

“我今天身体不太舒服，本来说出去透透气顺便买瓶水，没想到你就在那儿。”

“哪里不舒服？”中本悠太俯身去亲他脖子，“现在好点了吗？”

董思成觉得被中本悠太亲过的皮肤快要烧起来，他没有回答，双臂张开环住眼前的人的肩膀，与自己越来越瘦的纸板身材不一样，中本悠太显然最近几年有意在健身，好在没有过分强壮的肌肉。想想也是，不然那些发在网上的舞蹈视频他露出的胳膊也不会那么好看了。

两人褪去所有衣服的时候都有些冷，赶紧抱住对方后中本悠太猛地进入董思成的身体里，董思成不舒服的感觉又回来了，以前还在韩国的时候也这样痛过，那是在胸腔中间先展开的痛楚，形成一小团胀痛感后逐渐升至气管，到达喉咙口后这份痛会如同迅速生出荆棘一般刺得他说不出话。

他无声将中本悠太抱得更紧了些，在一次一次冲撞中两人的身上都覆上汗水，结束后中本悠太还是就着姿势抱住他，有一阵没一阵地亲吻他的额头。

“悠太，还是很疼。”董思成终于忍不住指着自己的喉咙坦白道。

“以前那种？”中本悠太赶紧问。

“嗯。”董思成又钻进他的怀里不想抬头，中本悠太听董思成形容过这种痛，在上升到咽喉处他总是会弯起身子，企图让自己好受些。不是没去过医院检查，医生说这是精神压力太大导致的紊乱，只会是偶尔在超负荷时发生，并没有必要开药治疗。虽说自己不放心董思成靠吃药解决病痛，但看见他偶尔痛起来，总是感到难过又毫无办法。

“我去给你放热水泡个澡好不好？以前这样试过你好像会好些。”中本悠太还记得自己以前瞎试的办法，他哄了抱着自己不松手的人好一会儿才得以下床去洗浴缸，调试好水温后赶紧把病恹恹的人拉过来泡进去。

中本悠太裹着浴巾坐在小浴缸外守着董思成，双手一刻不停地给他按摩胸膛，水蒸气逐渐增多，雾蒙蒙的，过一会儿董思成恢复了些，终于肯再次开口说话。

“悠太，没有痛了。”说完他笑了笑，中本悠太没忍住又倾身去亲他嘴唇。

“那就好，再泡会儿，把身体泡暖……”

“我们重新在一起好不好？”

董思成争着说话。中本悠太忙活着按摩的手猛地停下，他抿紧嘴唇没有回应，过了半响他继续按摩，浴室里又断断续续地响起水滴声。

“你要好好照顾自己。”中本悠太脸上没什么表情，嘱咐道，“什么练舞必须怎样控制饮食，那些都不是真的。”

董思成半边脸泡在水里，又撑起来一点盯着中本悠太看，他的脸型是自己喜欢的那种，不过分尖锐也棱角分明，下巴还是以前那样带着点方的形状。嘴唇紧闭时显得嘴巴小，笑起来却能张很大。董思成将视线移到上面一点，比起自己的眼型，中本悠太的眼睛更大，卧蚕是恰到好处的深，被粉丝赞不绝口的笑容里他的眼睛会眯成两条弧线，反正怎样都好看。

此刻刘海被水沾湿贴在两边的大阪人像是被他盯得心虚了，故意再低了低头，把手上的水擦干净后伸手揉揉董思成的短发。

“不要再瘦下去了，对身体不好。”

浴室里的水蒸气随着水温降低渐渐消失了些。

“差不多起来吧。”中本悠太走出浴室帮董思成拿来换洗衣服。

“你要走了吗？”董思成一边穿上T恤一边玄关张望，中本悠太在调空调温度。

“到早上我带你去吃点东西。”

“我今晚9点的飞机。”董思成瞥见床头的电子钟，已经是凌晨的时间。两人平躺下后没有说话，不一会儿都睡着了。

新的一天到来，一如往常毫无惊喜。

 

（5）

9点睁眼的时候中本悠太才发现两个人不知何时又抱在了一起，董思成大半张脸埋在枕头里，呼吸均匀安稳。他静静听着外面车流的声音，没舍得动，也没舍得叫醒董思成。

就这么发呆一个小时后，见董思成没有醒来的迹象，中本悠太轻轻起身给他捂严被子，抓起衣服跑去外面买了些港式早点和粥。回来的时候发现董思成已经起床，还穿着睡觉时的短裤短袖在房间里乱晃，中本悠太不禁皱起眉头。

“多穿点。”他带着责备的语气说。放下早饭后他转身拿起扔在地上眼熟的灰色套头衫，这才发现自己是穿着董思成的上衣，怪不得觉着有些紧。

董思成自然地接过衣服穿上。

“小狐狸。”半响中本悠太说道。

刚坐在地上准备吃饭的人一脸疑惑地抬头看他，中本悠太又赶紧闭上嘴巴。

“我喜欢你这样。”董思成低头冷不防开口。

他什么时候学会了甩直球，中本悠太模模糊糊地想着，走到茶几前他不小心踢到董思成放在地板上的手提行李，衣服和毛巾散出来，又落出个水晶球，在地板上咕噜咕噜地响。

中本悠太定睛一看，是悠太tour那次董思成赢来的大阪城纪念品，里面的雪花因滚动开始在球内飘起来，底座的黑漆和白字已经被磨得所剩无几，露出难看的透明塑料材质。

“你照顾我也好，逗我开心也好，冲我发脾气也好……相比之下好像冲我发脾气的时间不太多，原来我都很喜欢，全部。”董思成没有去看那个水晶球，他小声吸吸鼻子，眼睛发红，“我们分开之后才发现的。”

中本悠太默不作声坐到他身边，董思成靠上他的左肩，像最后那次在宿舍看电影一样。

中本悠太也不看他，单着右手从塑料里拿出饭菜和筷子放好，自己开始吃起来。

一口虾饺咬下去，他突然感慨起四年流转，长且慢，感情在钝化中偶有爆发，所幸自己都能努力消化掉。可他始终无法看清自己为什么在那时发狠对董思成说了那么多风凉话，他只知事后竟无法原谅自己的所作所为。董思成离开韩国的那天他迷迷糊糊从床上起来，站在没人的宿舍里，成员们喜欢将窗帘拉开透些自然光，那天天气很好，太阳大片大片地照进来，好似把一切水分都蒸发掉了。

想着想着，左肩的重量消失了，他闭闭眼又睁开，再挑起一个虾饺。

董思成用懒懒的韩语腔调在一旁说：

“不要哭了，哥。”

 

两人吃完饭后慢吞吞地收拾行李，站在站台等车已经快要傍晚。

董思成从包里取出围巾围上，化雪的天气暖和不了多少，他只好尽量把围巾遮到下巴附近的位置。还有十多分钟车才到站，他小心翼翼地拉了拉中本悠太垂在腿边的手，很温暖。

“如果这次我不来找你，哥你是不是都没有打算来找我？”

身后的车呼啸而过，强烈的风袭来，董思成缩了缩身子，冷到有些发抖。中本悠太无言看着他，董思成的眼下有淡淡的黑眼圈，转了幕后或许没有认真做保养，略微细长又上翘的眼睛周围有些不不起眼的细纹。

还是漂亮，非常漂亮的。

“ ”

董思成没听清，耳边又响起列车的声音，轰隆轰隆，不知为何他有些慌了，大声坦白：“其实我不是今天的飞机，公司放我7天长假，这阵去机场我也得改签才行的！”

中本悠太见董思成眯眼皱着鼻子着急地说话，只觉得他还是像只狡猾又可爱的小狐狸。

大金毛和小狐狸配吗？

他忽然笑了，露出八颗牙的那种灿烂笑容。董思成看着愣神，仿佛回到他们20多岁的年纪。

“好啊！”中本悠太学董思成在列车呼啸声中大声回应道，路人向他们这边望来。

脚边的残雪还在融化。

 

 

“我们，我们重新在一起吧！”

 

 

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “如果不是一次次重新爱上，是没办法持续喜欢的。”（犬山 2014/4/12）


End file.
